An analog multiplexer may support multiple channels. For an analog multiplexer on a semiconductor die (“chip”), there may be different power supply voltages used to generate various analog signals on such die. However, for an analog multiplexer operated using a first supply voltage, an analog signal input generated from a second supply voltage provided as an input to such analog multiplexer may present a problem in regards to a power sequencing constraint. In other words, if such second supply voltage ramps up before such first supply voltage, then an input analog signal provided as input to such analog multiplexer prior to such first supply voltage at least reaching a threshold level of voltage (“threshold voltage level”) may cause an error condition, namely forward biasing what should be a reverse biased drain-to-substrate junction.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide an analog multiplexer that has a less constrained power sequencing constraint.